


Better Left Said

by pturple_ptatoe



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pturple_ptatoe/pseuds/pturple_ptatoe
Summary: A one-act play between Albus and Aberforth during the summer of 1899.
Kudos: 6





	Better Left Said

BETTER LEFT SAID

_A typical morning during the summer of 1899. A kitchen table with food._ ALBUS _sits on stage right side of table, reading a book while eating._

_Enter_ ABERFORTH _stage left._

**ABERFORTH.** Fancy that. You’ve actually made breakfast.

_Sits down at stage left side of table and serves himself food._

**ALBUS.** _[without looking up from book]_ And good morning to you too, brother mine. You need not sound so shocked. It’s not like this is an unprecedented event.

 **ABERFORTH**. As of late, it bloody well is. This is the first time in weeks that you’ve even bothered to--

ALBUS _, still reading the book, smiles and chuckles._ ABERFORTH _scowls_.

Is something I said funny?

 **ALBUS.** Hmm? Oh, no - sorry. There was just something I found amusing in this text. You were saying?

 _Angry pause from_ ABERFORTH.

 **ABERFORTH.** For the past two weeks, you’ve been either shut up in your room or out hatching plans with your new best mate. It’s not like I’m surprised, though. The brilliant Albus Dumbledore can’t settle as caretaker for long without cracking.

 **ALBUS.** _[a little stiffly]_ There are six weeks left of the summer holiday. I’ll figure it out. This won’t be permanent.

 **ABERFORTH**. Last I checked, dead’s pretty permanent. You say you’re the head of the family now, but I’ve been the only one taking the fecking care of things. Who’s going to look after our sister once you ship me back off to school?

_ALBUS looks up from book._

**ALBUS.** _[thick with verbal irony]_ I thank you so much for your constructive criticism. Your comments shall be noted.

_Goes back to reading book._

**ABERFORTH** . _[clearly pissed off]_ I’m serious, Albus. This can’t be how things are forever.

 _No response from ALBUS_.

Are you even listening to me? 

_Little pause._

Albus!

 **ALBUS.** _[cutting him off a bit short]_ And I told you I’d figure things out. Now could you please be so kind as to let me read my book in peace?

 _Derisive snort from_ ABERFORTH. 

**ABERFORTH.** Of course. You’ve always put your precious books before your family. I doubt you left your room more than three times last summer. ‘Compulsory studies’ - ha! I don’t know why Mother tolerated your cockswallop.

 **ALBUS.** ‘Codswallop’.

 **ABERFORTH.** What?

 **ALBUS. ‘** Cockswallop’ isn’t a word. It’s ‘codswallop’.

_Pause._

**ABERFORTH.** My god, you’re such a pretentious arse. But this is a new low, even for you. For a bit there, you actually played your role as adult somewhat decently. ‘Course now, I can’t even tell if you still live here. 

_No response from_ ALBUS _._

I reckon it’s your friend Grindelwald. He’s got into your head, put in this daydream of hunting for glory. Well here’s a newsflash for you. It’s time to wake up.

 _On “wake up,”_ ABERFORTH _chucks the contents of his cup of orange juice at_ ALBUS _, which splatters his shirt and book._

 **ALBUS** . _[annoyed and aghast]_ Aberforth! This is a first edition!

_Grabs a napkin to dab at the pages._

**ABERFORTH.** Seriously? It’s a stupid book.

 **ALBUS.** Must you be such an uncouth lout? 

**ABERFORTH.** And so what if I am? At least I’ve got my priorities straight! Unlike you, who’d happily throw your family aside if that meant it’d give you even just half a step to your path to ‘greatness’.

ALBUS _looks_ ABERFORTH _in the face._

 **ALBUS.** I’m so terribly sorry I want a little more to life than goats and zero ambition. And yes, I did have plans before Mother died. I was going leave this stupid little town and never look back. I could be traveling the world right now if she were still here. But she isn’t, so I stayed. So pardon me for being a little bitter.

 **ABERFORTH.** Bitter is a little different than wasting all your time with Grindelwald.

 **ALBUS.** Wasteful, is it, to be creating innovative ideas that could change the world? 

**ABERFORTH.** If not that, then misconceived and neglectful.

 **ALBUS.** Oh please. As someone who barely passed their fifth year, you hardly have the credentials to judge.

ALBUS _moves to stand up._

 **ABERFORTH.** You going somewhere?

 **ALBUS**. Gellert and I are on the verge of solving at least three of Merlin’s problems. And if we do, this will completely change the world of transfiguration. Ah, but of course, you neither understand nor care what I’m talking about.

 **ABERFORTH.** _[incredulous]_ Were you even paying attention to our conversation?

 **ALBUS.** I was. And as I said twice before, I will figure things out.

 **ABERFORTH**. You’re unbelievable.

 **ALBUS**. We can return to this discussion later, and perhaps then you will be ready to apologize. 

**ABERFORTH.** _[indignantly]_ Apologize? The bloody hell I--

 **ALBUS.** _[continuing on as if Aberforth hadn’t spoken]_ As you reflect on it, I trust you will recognize what I’m truly doing to show leadership in this family. In time, I hope we can all--

ABERFORTH _grabs the pitcher of orange juice and pours the contents on_ ALBUS’s head. ALBUS _stands up abruptly._

 **ABERFORTH**. That’s what I think of your shoddy leadership.

 **ALBUS** . _[finally snapping]_ You know what, I’m done. I’m done here.

 _Exit_ ALBUS _stage right._

**_End of Play_ **

  
  
  



End file.
